Can you save me
by Goo82
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. Edward was recently crushed by the love of his life. What happens when his brother and friends throw a party and a tipsy Bella walks into his room while he is sulking. Lemon ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever one shot.. normally I am to darn anal and bother others to make their one-shots into stories so I don't like to do the same to others.. but when this contest came up and I saw one of the sexy Edward options was Emo Edward I could not resist. I mean if you know my writing you know how much I love emo Edward.**

**SO.. here is my contribution to this wonderfully sexy contest.**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**name of your story: Can you save me**

**your name: Goo82**

**Type of Edward: Emo Edward**

**Character type: AU Human OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

I lay in my bed, hands behind my head, starting blankly at the ceiling of my apartment that I shared with my brother Emmett and our best friend Jasper.

They were in the middle of throwing a party with their girlfriends Alice and Rose, and about thirty of their closest friends. The thumping bass of the music they had playing at full blast could be felt and caused my bed to pulsate. The music blaring through my ear buds of my iPod drowned out the actual music itself.

I wasn't in any mood to party.

I had no urge to sit out there watching my friends with their happy relationships throwing it unintentionally in my face.

I wasn't masochistic enough to watch the guests who no doubt brought dates locking in embraces or the single ones who came hooking up.

I really wasn't in the mood to be the only one without some form of person to spend my time with.

Sure, it had been six months since my relationship with Lauren ended. The girl that I thought was the love of my life, who I planned on marrying, having a family with, left me for her co-worker Mike.

But I couldn't get over it.

I had spent two years faithfully devoted to her. She had been like a member of the family, my other half.

Or so I thought.

That was until I went to surprise her at work to take her out to a romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant and then a walk through the park where I had planned to then bring her back to my apartment and play a piece I wrote for her on my piano then propose to her.

I walked into the hospital where we both worked, and when I asked the receptionist Jessica where Lauren was, she looked surprised to see me, muttering something about not knowing. I decided to go to the on-call room and wait for her to come in there, seeing as it was close to the end of her shift.

I was so not expecting what I found.

I didn't expect to find the love of my life bent over the arm of the couch in the on- call room panting and screaming out the name of the guys with his pants around his ankles currently pounding into the woman I was planning on marrying.

I also didn't plan on her to have so little feelings as to not even stop when she realized that I had walked in on her.

After the shock wore off of what was happening in front of me, I turned and ran out of the hospital, a pain beyond words assaulting my chest, moisture building in my eyes.

I had wasted two years of my life on someone who obviously had no soul.

So here I lay, hiding in my bedroom because the pain was still very real. I couldn't sit and watch everyone else enjoy something I didn't have, that I would probably never have.

I closed my eyes and let the songs of Dashboard Confessional invaded my head.

_Don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over?  
And all the "Best Deceptions" and "Clever Cover Story" awards go to you.  
So kiss me hard 'cause this will be the last time that I let you.  
You will be back someday and this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips will be of service to keeping you away._

I heard about your regrets.  
I heard that you were feeling sorry.  
I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us.  
Well I guess I should have heard of that from you.  
I guess I should have heard of that from you.

I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers,  
I'll be all right when my hands get warm. Ignoring the phone,  
I'd rather say nothing. I'd rather you'd never heard my voice.  
You're calling too late too late to be gracious you do not warrant long goodbyes.

The song was slowly fading out, bringing on yet another that no doubt expressed how I was feeling.

I, however, wouldn't hear that, seeing as the sudden sensation of someone touching my leg caused my eyes to snap open and then in my surprised state caused me to fall off my bed and onto the floor with an _oomph_.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." the voice of the intruder spoke.

I slowly looked up, my eyes coming in contact with the most beautiful chocolate eyes that I had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked me, bending down placing a tiny warm hand on the side of my face.

"Umm…mmhmm." I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

She was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life.

Her long mahogany hair was hanging down draped over her shoulders and falling on my chest due to her being so close to me. She smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before, a mixture of the most pleasurable scent, like strawberries and cream almost. Her skin was the color of porcelain with a touch of rose on her cheeks. Her lips were possibly the most luscious things I had ever wanted to touch.

"Hello," said the goddess in front of me, bringing me out of my evaluation of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I stumbled into the wrong room. I was looking for the bathroom, one too many of Alice's fruity drinks,." she said, smiling.

"I-It's not a problem," I stumbled over my words.

She stood up straight and extended a hand towards me to help me up off the floor. I took a hold of the hand she offered and was immediately rewarded with this jolt, something I had never felt before. Like a shock to tell me this is the girl of my dreams.

"I'm Bella, I work with Alice and Rose," she said to me once I was in the standing position.

"Edward." I said, still holding onto her hand. I didn't want to loose the feeling of being whole she had provided me with from her touch.

"Well, Edward, mind pointing me in the direction of the bathroom?"

"Sure, you can use mine, right through that door," I said as I pointed her in the direction.

"Thanks." She released my hand, turned, and headed in.

My mind was racing; I had to do something, anything. I had been wrong about Lauren, I never felt this way with her in the whole two years we were together. But as soon as Bella's skin had come in contact with mine, I saw a whole life, our life, as it should be. She and I together.

I sat on the edge of my bed, head in hands, trying to think of what I could do to get her to stay, to talk to me. I needed her to stay, to be in my life.

Because without her, I would surely die.

I was so deep in thought on how to get her to stay, to talk to me, to not return to the party, even though I would follow her if she did, that I didn't notice that she had returned from the bathroom.

I felt a small hand touch the side of my face and the bed sink next to me and my head snapped up in her direction.

Our eyes locking on to one another's.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked, her brows knitted with worry.

But I couldn't find words, I couldn't find any thoughts that didn't involve me showing her just how much she meant to me even if I didn't know her.

I leaned forward, bringing our bodies inches apart, my hand caressing her cheek.

"I'm much better now," I whispered into her ear, causing her body to shiver.

"And why, why is that?" sShe stuttered.

"Because you're here." I cooed as my nose traced the line of her jaw. "I have been waiting for you, my whole life."

Her breath hitched, and I pulled back to see that her eyes were closed, her lips parted, and her breathing was uneven.

I took advantage of this.

I brought my lips ever so gently to hers, tracing her lower lip with the tip of my tongue. I wanted to taste her, to feel her from the moment I laid eyes on her.

She released a small squeak at the touch of me on her lips before she leaned in, molding her lips to mine.

I wanted her now, more then I had ever wanted anything in my entire life, and I was going to take what ever she was willing to give.

She deepened the kiss, and out tongues explored the new territory, tasting and caressing.

Her hands snaked around my neck and her fingers gripped the hair at the back of my head, and she pulled me closer.

My hands wrapped around her waist, holding on to her for dear life.

Kissing her was like lifting a dark curtain from my life.

Every single ounce of pain I had been in for the past six months was gone, every hole that had been punctured in my heart was now filled. There was nothing but happiness, so much so I just wanted to cry.

All of a the sudden, I felt Bella shift her weight, and she got up on her knees as she started to push me back on the bed.

My heart beat erratically in my chest; I couldn't believe this was happening.

I broke the kiss. I needed a moment to breathe; never before had I ever hated that need before. I pulled myself up so that my back was off the bed as I rested on my elbows.

But that didn't stop Bella's attack on my senses. Her lips never left my skin. While I was catching my breath, her lips were trailing a path down my neck. Every kiss left behind a trail of fire, a fire that I never wanted to live without.

This fire coursed through my veins, making its way through my body, causing an oh- so- noticeable reaction from my very under used mini Edward.

Bella noticed due to the way she was straddling my lap, and a smile played on her face and she began to rock her hips back and forth, causing the most delectable friction I had ever come in contact with. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips.

"Like that, do you?" she asked. She was holding back a smile as she bit her beautiful lower lip.

"More then you will ever know." I said in a low, husky voice.

"Good."

She leaned forward and pushed up the hem of my shirt as she trailed her hands up my bare skin. My head fell back again at the fire that coursed through my body from her touch. Soon she was lifting the shirt up and over my head and throwing it to the side.

Her lips the trailed a path down my pecs, her tongue stopping at my nipple as she circled it with her tongue before she proceeded her descent to my navel, circling it as well.

I felt her fingers reach for my belt, and she slowly undid it before she started to work on the button of my pants.

My body started to tremble with anticipation, every single nerve ending seemed to go into over sensitive, hyper aware of every touch, and my breathing was now just embarrassing.

If she kept up this torture, I was sure to have finished in my boxers before she even got the pants off.

"Bella, please." I whispered.

"Please what, Edward?."

"You're going to be the death of me,." I croaked as I felt my zipper being slowly pulled down and her fingers grazing past my erection.

She began to tug at my jeans, and I lifted my hips as she pulled them down then off, throwing them the way of my shirt.

I looked up to her as she re-straddled my lap, and she grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to lift it, but I stopped her.

"Don't you want to see me?" she asked, looking a bit hurt.

"Yes, but I would like to do that,." I said as I grabbed the hem and began to lift it off her and threw it with my clothes.

I placed my hands on her hips as I flipped her over onto her back, and I hovered above her. I decided that she needed a taste of her own medicine.

I traced the same path she had traced on me down her warm porcelain skin. When I reached her curvy breasts, I kissed the top of them before pulling down the cups of her bra and allowing my tongue to trace her pert nipples before slipping one into my mouth, tasting her sweet skin.

I was in heaven.

Once I spent an adequate amount of time teasing the perfect little buds, I continued my descent.

Bella moaned and wiggled beneath me as I made my way to the skirt she was wearing. I ran my hands up her milky thighs as I brought the skirt up with them. I was surprised to find out that she was not wearing any panties and the moisture of her arousal had begun to coat her inner thighs.

I couldn't take it anymore; I needed to taste her fully.

I gave her a look to see if she was alright, and she bit her lip and smiled, giving me the go ahead.

My nose grazed her slit, causing her to tense a bit in anticipation before I flicked my tongue out to tease her.

"Ah, Edward…don't tease," she said in a throaty moan.

With the go ahead, I pressed my tongue in deeper into her warmth as I searched for her swollen clit.

My tongue found its purchase immediately, and I was rewarded for my find by Bella's hips bucking.

I circled the nub with the tip of my tongue as my one hand placed on her stomach held her down from moving too much.

My other hand lightly trailed down her body until it made it to her thighs, where I then placed them at her warm center and slowly pushed in a finger, and I continued to lap at her core.

Her back arched off the bed, and I placed another finger in her, and I pumped them in and out. I could feel her muscles clenching my fingers with each thrust. Her moans became louder, calling out my name, begging me to bring her to her release.

With a curve of my long digits and a little more pressure from my tongue, I coaxed her into her release. I made sure to spend a good amount of time cleaning every ounce of her release up, not wanting to waste a bit before I pulled out my fingers.

With a final swipe of my tongue, I crawled up her trembling, sweaty body.

I felt her run her fingers through my messy hair and sighed.

"That was amazing,." she said, breathing heavily. "But now, it's your turn."

She wiggled out of my grip, and I leaned against the headboard and she made her way down to my boxers, making quick work of them and throwing them behind her.

"Bella, you don't have to…" I started to say but was cut off when I felt her take me into her mouth.

My breath hitched and I couldn't breathe, all the air had left my lungs the moment that her luscious lips encircled my throbbing cock.

She took all of me in, her lips touching the base of me before she slowly and lightly dragged her teeth over me as she pulled me out with a "pop" and looked at me.

I am sure my face was in shock, and she just smiled as she held eye contact with me and gripped me, letting her tongue trace my tip.

My whole body was sent into pleasure mode, and I felt like I might explode at any minute.

"Bella, not like this. I wanna be in you." I managed to say.

She nodded her head, and with one last lick from base to tip, she kneeled in front of me.

"How do you want me, Edward ?" she practically purred.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her at that moment, more than I needed air to live.

I kneeled fast and in front of her, grabbing her by the waist and pushing her back into the headboard. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I felt her leg wrap around my waist, and I positioned myself at her entrance.

Slowly I guided myself into her awaiting warmth and pushed myself all the way in. Once she was filled, she brought her other leg around my waist and locked her ankles behind my back.

I released my hold on her and grabbed the top of the headboard on either side of her to use as leverage and pulled out before I thrust myself back into her, earning a gasp.

"More," she called, throwing her head back, allowing me access to her long, beautiful neck.

I continued to pump into her, sucking the junction between her neck and shoulder as I did so.

"Hard, Edward. Please, do it harder." she cried.

Gripping the headboard as hard as I could, the muscles in my forearms bulging, I rammed myself into her over and over. Throaty moans and grunts came from the both of us, each thrust meat with a whimper of pleasure.

"I-I'm so close, so close, Edward,." she panted.

"Come for me, Bella." I purred into her ear.

Her hips were meeting every thrust I provided with equal force, and soon I felt her walls began to milk me.

I was no longer in control of the sounds I was making, and neither was she.

With a few finale pumps, all was over, and I could feel my release fill her, my cock pulsing, held by her clenched walls.

Our heads fell to each other's shoulders as we tried to catch our breath, our bodies spent and trembling from our release.

"No words." Bella breathed.

"I know."

I slowly laid her down on the bed and pulled her close to me, chests touching, as our breathing began to slow.

I lay there as we looked into each other's eyes, brushing loose strands from her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"Edward I have a secret," she said, nervously biting her lips.

"What's that, love?" She could tell me anything, and I wouldn't care as long as I could keep her with me forever.

"Well, I know what happened. I know that you have been depressed over it. I was invited to this party tonight because your friends knew I was single and thought that we would be perfect for each other. I didn't really make a mistake in doors, and I didn't really need to use the bathroom. Alice and Emmett pushed me in here in hope that we could see if we had sparks."

Her brown eyes were worried.

"Remind me to thank our friends," was all I could say before crashing my lips into hers.

**A/N: So how was that.. not as emo as I normally am but pretty damn hot up against a headboard. UNF**


	2. AN

**So the voting has started on the contest and I am amazed that my emo Eddie was pretty high up on the top. Thank you all who have voted. If you haven't please make sure to head over to Jayeliwood's profile and vote for this story.**

**Thanks again for everyone who read and reviewed. My first one shot was def worth it because of all of you.**

**Vote ladies and gents (if there are any) vote.**

**Goo82**


End file.
